Anger Management
by YourRhineStoneEyes
Summary: Nubbins is angry over some words their father Drayton said to him so his brother tries to help and calm him down. (ChoptopxHitchhiker)


Bo made his way up to the room he shared with his brother; the slightly younger male sat on the edge of the bed with his legs pulled up against himself, his dark brown eyes were focused on a spot in the corner of the room. He knew by the way the other man's body was tensed that he was pissed off and it was reasonable enough.

"You cool?"

Nubbins looked up at him, glaring.

"That's a stupid question you dick."

Bo went up to his sibling, he grabbed him by his legs jerking them roughly forcing the brunette out of his fetal position.

"What the fuck?" He moved to get up, but the older man pushed him back onto the bed.

He got on top of him straddling his lap, he placed one hand on his chest and the other went to the left pocket of his brother's jeans searching until he found what he was looking for. He noticed the other man's eyes widen slightly as Bo held the knife up for him to see.

"Look you can either continue to be a hog bitch or you can get over it."

"You heard him, he's a fucking bastard; he basically blames us for mom leaving him."

Bo sighed, he kept his eyes locked on the knife a bit fascinated by the way the dirtied blade still managed to shine in the dimly lit room.

"Yeah I know, but Cook always says shit like that. We both know the bitch left because of Bubba turning out all deformed and shit. Nothing to do with us, he's just being a whiny bitch...Which while we're on that you're acting a hell of a lot like dad for a guy who fucking hates him."

Again Nubbins moved to get up, this time raising a fist in an attempt to hit his older sibling. Bo pinned his left arm to the bed and put the knife to his throat pressing it firmly against his skin. He had to give that he liked watching it press a bit harder every time the brown haired man swallowed. He pressed a bit harder cutting a shallow mark into his pale skin, he pulled the blade back, and dipped his head down licking along the red line on the other man's neck.

"I told you I'm pissed" Nubbins muttered giving another half ass attempt to get the older man off of him.

The blonde released his hold on his brother's arm, he moved his hand down between his legs rubbing his palm against the crotch of his jeans. He could feel he was already at least half way hard, he gave a squeeze earning a frustrated groan. He bit into the younger man's neck this time drawing a desperate moan ending with a yelp when he bit maybe a little too hard, but he knew how the other man liked it. He moved his hand up under his shirt raking jagged nails down his chest and stomach causing Nubbins to arch his back.

"So still want me to leave or do you want me to keep going?"

"If you stop I swear to fucking God I will cut your damn head off."

He laughed against the other man's neck before giving another hard bite, he sucked at the wounded area then pulled away. He made quick work of undressing the both of them, he knew how whiny the younger man could get when he gave even the smallest attempt to take his time. He dragged the tip of the knife down Nubbins stomach cutting shallow red lines into his flesh, dark eyes were locked on him watching him. The new and temporary cuts weren't shit compared to the older and deeper ones caused by victims who fought back and Drayton's temper tantrums that he claimed his sons caused him. Bo sat the knife to the side beginning to get bored with it, he kissed and licked along the blood trail going down his brother's body; he stopped right above the base of his cock. He looked up at him waiting, Nubbins grabbed a fistful of his hair giving a sharp tug making the older man yelp then laugh.

"Seriously bro you need to learn to calm down."

He wrapped his right hand firmly around the base of the brown eyed man's cock, he took the head into his mouth flicking his tongue back and forth over the tip. Nubbins fingertips dug into his scalp pushing down as he bucked his his up; he muttered under his breath about Bo being a fucking bastard who never just did what he needed him to do. The blonde haired man moved down taking the rest of his partner's length into his mouth sucking harder. The complaints faded into a moan loud enough to most likely wake the other members of their family and if that didn't do it then the yelled string of obscenities would do it. He pulled off and moved back up the younger man's body, he placed his mouth over his kissing him roughly.

"Try to keep your voice down at least a bit, we don't need him finding the fuck out about this shit."

Nubbins looked mildly embarrassed for a second, he rolled his hips and Bo could feel his erection rubbing against his inner thigh. He kissed him again before reaching over to the night stand grabbing the bottle of lube they kept there. He poured what remained of the substance onto the palm of his hand rubbing it over his fingers. He positioned himself between the younger man's legs and pressed two fingers inside of him. Nubbins tensed slightly, he leaned his head back teeth gritted in pain; Bo kissed and nipped along his neck, his free hand gripping tightly to his hip as he moved his fingers around inside of him. He pushed his fingertips against the younger man's prostate causing his body to jerk in reaction to the sudden shock of pleasure, he continued to brush his fingers against the spot drawing moans and curses from him, he had to kiss him again to keep him from getting too loud.

He pulled his fingers out from inside of him, rubbed the remainder of the lube along his cock before pushing inside slowly this time even though his brother kept complaining that he was taking too long. He pulled half way out then shoved back in earning a groan from the brown haired man. Long legs wrapped around his back pulling him in deeper, fingernails scratched down his back, and dried lips pressed against his kissing him roughly as he began thrusting harder and faster inside of the younger man. He reached a hand between them taking hold of his partner's cock and began stroking him in time with their movements. It wasn't too long before Nubbins was coming, Bo gave a loud groan at the feeling of the other man tightening around him. He gave two more thrusts before coming inside of him, he pulled out and lay next to his brother, the brown haired man curled up against his side.

"Still pissed?"

"Not really, he's still a fucking cunt though."

"Yeah I know bro" He replied kissing the top of the younger man's head.


End file.
